


Stylin Pallete by Becca Cosmetics

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Beauty guru Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biracial Character, Coparenting, Daddy!Derek, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Kid!Fic, Makeup Artist Stiles, Swearing, makeup guru, youtube au, youtuber! Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's daughter's are obsessed with the youtuber Stiles Stilinski</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stylin Pallete by Becca Cosmetics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall, I combined my fave things, Stiles wearing makeup and Derek having biracial kids!!!!!  
> Please enjoy and I can always be persuaded to write more. Also why is Kim so bomb?  
> xx  
> T

“Dad!” Derek’s seventeen year old daughter Gemma screams from the second floor of their house. He hears the thundering of two girls running down the stairs and he pushes away from his desk, turning towards the door of his office,  
“What?”  
“Stiles motherfucking Stilinski is coming to San Diego!” Gemma screams, bursting into the room, her seven year old sister Caroline at her heels.  
Derek frowns,  
“Really, in front of your sister?”  
“Dad! Did you hear what I said?”  
“I heard you swear.” 

Gemma just stares at him, arms crossed over her chest.  
"Okay, what now?”  
“Stiles Stilinski! He’s coming to the San Diego mall Sephora!”  
“Daddy I wanna go!” Caroline says excitedly.  
“Dad! We have to go!” Gemma all but shouts.  
“Okay, geez, geez. When is it? Do you need like a ticket or something or what?” 

 

Stiles Stilinski was an amazing youtuber that Gemma, well they all had kind of been a fan of for a few years. When Gemma was first learning how to apply makeup, her mom Kimberly had introduced her to the wonderful world of youtube beauty gurus. It didn’t matter that Stiles was a guy or his skin was much lighter than Gemma’s, she loved him immediately. He had a whole playlist for beginners, that he added to every time a new trend emerged. But a lot of his videos were extremely dramatic, which Gemma also loved. She had the habit of wearing mink false lashes and twenty dollar liquid lipsticks to her high school. (Because she was a spoiled brat honestly). 

Caroline was still at the age where she adored everything her sister did and she was obsessed with makeup. She liked the colors and glitter especially and if Derek was honest, he thought she had a little crush on Stiles. Not that he could talk or anything, because not that he would ever admit it but he liked the kid too. He was so damn adorable, and the lull of his voice and the way he was just, bold and unapologetic, Derek loved it. It was hard not to like Stiles in general, but especially when Gemma watched his videos all the time. 

There was all of his tutorials, his q and a’s, his occasional vlogs and then his tag videos, it was endless. Gemma had almost twisted her ankle by falling down the stairs when Stiles tweeted her back for the first time. Derek had caught her thankfully because Kimberly would have killed him. 

“Okay, well you know he said been working on something for awhile? Well he was collaborating with Becca and he made a blush, highlight and contour pallete! Dad, first it’s beautiful as shit. But anyway if you buy the pallete at Sephora between the hours of ten and one, then you will get a wristband for a meet and greet that will be happening at Sephora at two!”  
“And this is in San Diego?”  
“Yeah. But Dad! We have to go! For real! When will I ever be in the same state as Stiles Stilinski again! We have to go! Please!”  
“When is it?”  
“March eighteenth.”  
“That’s a school day.”  
“So?”  
“Please Daddy?” Caroline asks crawling into his lap. 

Gemma finds her way onto his lap too and wraps her arms around his neck,  
“Please Dad? Pretty please? I’ll love you forever!”  
“You won’t already?”  
Gemma laughs,  
“Nope.”  
“We’ll see. I have to talk to your mother’s.”  
Gemma pouts and gets up, grabbing Caroline’s arm,  
“Let’s go girl.”  
Caroline sticks her tongue out and they head back upstairs. 

 

Derek laughs and turns back to his computer, and starts looking up hotel rooms, dialing Kimberly’s number first.  
"Has your daughter told you the good news?” He asks when she answers.  
Kimberly laughs, “Oh, she’s my daughter now?”  
“When she wants to spend all my money, yes.”  
“Just like her mama. I taught her well.”  
Derek laughs, “Shut up. Anyway, did she?”  
“Of course. Stiles Stilinski is coming to town.”  
“Not to town technically, a few hours away.”  
“Well clearly not to town. No one’s ever going to come to Beacon Hills.”  
“This is true. Anyway, I was thinking of just making it a long weekend since the meet and greet is on Thursday. So she’d miss Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. Is that okay with you?”  
“Yeah that’s fine. I’m not gonna be the one who says no, I’d never hear the end of it.”  
“Oh god I know.”  
“Plus, she could be wanting to meet Justin Bieber or something, so I’ll take this.”  
“Sounds good, then I’ll make the arrangements after I talk to Brittany. I hope Caroline can go.”  
“She’d be an idiot not to let her.”  
“Kim,” Derek says warningly.  
Kim laughs, “At least I’m not the crazy baby mama anymore.”  
“She’s not crazy!”  
Kim laughs, “Oh Derek, sweet baby-”  
“Shut up.”  
“I will take your daughter to get her nose pierced if you don’t watch it mister.”  
“I hate you.” 

Kim laughs, “Love you Der. You still wanna do dinner this week or something?”  
“Yeah we can probably make that work. I gotta go call Brittany so I can get this whole thing figured out.”  
“Okay, talk to you later.”  
“Bye Kim.” 

 

Derek hangs up and after giving himself a minute, calls Brittany,  
“What’s up?” Brittany asks.  
“So a youtuber Gemma and Caroline really like is coming to San Diego, and I really wanted to-”  
“Can you speed it up a little bit? I’m kind of busy.”  
Derek sighs, rubbing his temple with one hand,  
“Is it okay with you if Caroline misses three days of school next month?”  
It’s quiet for a minute, “You realize you have full custody right?”  
“Well yes, but I wanted-”  
“It’s fine Derek. Is there anything else?”  
“No, I guess not.”  
“Okay.”  
“Did you still-” Before Derek can finish his sentence he hears the dialtone. 

 

Derek hangs up and puts his head in his hands and tries not to get angry. There’s no point anyway. It’s been seven years and Brittany hadn’t changed and she wasn’t going to. His head is still in his hands when he hears someone come up behind him, 

“Daddy?” Caroline asks.  
Derek turns around to stare at his youngest daughter, she’s a little shorter than average for her age, curly brown hair in two big braids he’d done this morning completed with barrett's at the ends, her skin slightly darker than Gemma’s, eyes bright green, wearing a yellow t-shirt with rhinestones on it and gray shorts,  
“Yes baby?”  
She walks forward, hesitating until Derek opens his arms and she scrambles into his lap. She presses her head to his chest and he rubs her back, “What’s wrong Care?”  
“If, I don’t have to go if mommy doesn’t want me to. I just want Gem to go.” She says softly.  
Derek pulls her away slightly, so he can look down at her,  
“Hey, none of that. I just talked to your mom and she said she wanted you to go and have a fun time.”  
“Really?” Caroline asks, trying hard not to smile.  
“Yeah, so it’ll be a fun family vacation.”  
“Really? She said I can go?!”  
“She sure did.”  
Caroline throws her arms around him and Derek hugs her back, kissing her forehead,  
“You wanna order a pizza for dinner?”  
“Of course!”  
“Okay, go ask sissy what kind she wants.” 

 

“You know there’s a ticket waiting for you if you want to come.” Derek says to Kim when he drops Gemma off the next weekend. Gemma had already rushed into the house, and Caroline followed her to play with Kim’s dog, Chewie.  
“Derek,” She says softly. Her voice doesn’t fit her, Derek’s always thought that. Kim was only a couple inches shorter than him, hair wild like a lion, big brown eyes and chocolate brown skin, big mouth that never stopped talking, white teeth glistening. She was built like she was meant to occupy space and she did just that, it was impossible to forget that she was there, even when she talked in her soft floating voice, “We need to stop this.”  
“Stop what?” Derek asks, looking down at her.  
She wraps an arm around the back of his neck and just rubs,  
“You know what. We’re not going to get back together, you know this.”  
“I don’t-”  
“Plus aren’t you going to scream like Gemma when you see your little boyfriend?” She teases, eyes soft. Everything about her is so soft.  
“Shush. I’m allowed to think boys are cute.”  
“As am I.” 

“Kim-”  
“Derek. We’ve been in love with each other since we were thirteen. We’re always going to be in love with each other, but we need to move on.”  
Derek nods,  
“Okay.” He says softly, eyes suddenly on the verge of being wet.  
“Boy, don’t you cry for me.”  
“I’m not,”  
“Derek Anthony Hale. Don’t you make me cry. I’ve cried over you enough.”  
Derek lets out a wet laugh and presses a closed mouth kiss to Kim’s lips,  
“If that ain’t the truest thing.”  
Kim rolls her eyes and wipes a tear as soon as it falls,  
“You always had a flare for the dramatic.”  
Derek laughs, trying to wipe his eyes and Kim sighs, crossing her arms over her chest,  
“Okay get the hell outta here! I’ll watch the girls, you need to go get your dick sucked or something! Jesus Christ.” 

The month and a half leading up to the meet and greet only gets more and more stressful. Kim gets a boyfriend which pisses Gemma off, leading Derek to have to mediate. Brittany acts the same as she always does, which only hurts Caroline more. Gemma can’t find an outfit to wear, which leads to more trips to the mall than is healthy honestly. 

Derek’s thankful when it’s finally time to leave. He doesn’t think he can handle a three hour car ride with his girls, especially when Gemma puts in the new Beyonce Lemonade cd that Laura bought her. It actually isn’t as bad as he thinks, especially because Caroline knows the words and she’s excited that she can sing along. They make it to the hotel before too long, and Derek sends the girls to the pool because he needs a nap. 

 

He’s grateful he took it, and made them all go to bed early, because Gemma is up at seven the next morning. She wants them to go eat breakfast and then wants to get ready.  
“Dad, we have to be there before the mall opens! There’s probably going to be a lot of people and they cannot run out of wristbands before we get one!”  
“It’ll probably be fine.” Derek says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he follows the two silk caps through the crowd of people awake at this godawful hour, trying to eat.  
“There is no probably when it comes to meeting Stiles Stilinski!” Gemma argues, putting pancakes onto her plate.  
“Fine,fine.” Derek agrees, dishing up food onto Caroline’s plate. 

 

It takes Gemma two hours to get ready, and then she has the nerve to rush Derek to the car. Caroline keeps clinging to Gemma and asking Derek when she can wear makeup. It’s cute but terrifying at the same time, because Gemma looks about twenty. Her black hair is in loose curls, her eyes are covered in gold glitter, she has on false eyelashes and a ton of highlighter and her full lips are covered in glossy red. She’s wearing an army green romper and wedge sandals.  
“You look beautiful honey.”  
“Thanks Dad.” Gemma says, going back to taking selfies.  
“Do I look good dad?” Caroline asks from the back,  
“You look amazingly gorgeous little one.” Caroline blushes and Derek laughs, pulling into the mall parking lot. 

 

The girls get bored of waiting in line outside of the Sephora and make Derek wait while they go get coffee and a snack. Derek’s fine with that, especially since he’s about fifth in the line. The girls have been gone about a half hour when Derek hears screaming. He looks up and sees Stiles in the flesh, walking out of the Sephora. His hair is messy, his eyes covered in purple glitter, winged eyeliner and false lashes. His lips are covered in pink gloss and he smiles as he greets and takes pictures with the girls in front of Derek. He’s wearing a white mesh jacket and a tight purple v neck shirt. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Derek, 

“Well hello there.” He says, lips curved into a smirk.  
“Hey, you’re Stiles.”  
Stiles laughs, eyes glimmering, “I am.”  
“My daughter is going to kick my ass. She’s getting some food with her little sister.”  
Stiles nods, “Well her fault for leaving you in line alone, am I right?”  
Derek laughs, “That’s true. I’m Derek.”  
Stiles shakes his hand, “Nice to meet you.”  
“Your makeup looks flawless.” Derek blurts.  
Stiles looks slightly surprised, “Thank you.”  
“Did you use the Urban Decay glitter liners?”  
Stiles’ eyes widen and Derek blushes, “Um, we watch your videos a lot. I was just,” He rubs at the back of his neck awkwardly and Stiles smiles,  
“No, actually it’s from glitter injections, but Urban Decay works too.”  
Derek nods, “Well I won’t take up too much more of your time-”  
“Yeah, I’m real busy.” Stiles says sarcastically. 

Derek blushes, “Then do you mind taking a selfie? I want Gemma, my daughter to know I actually talked about you, she’s always saying I’m too shy.”  
Stiles smiles, “Well you’ve been pretty bold today.” He takes Derek’s phone, flips it to front camera and makes Derek move to the other side, “This is my good side.” He says before snapping a few selfies.  
“Nice to meet you Derek! Can’t wait to see your girls!” 

And then he’s gone. 

 

Derek sends the selfie to Gemma, and says ‘met your best friend’. Gemma texts him back a bunch of profanities and it’s only about five minutes before they’re back. She thrusts his Starbucks at him, “I hate you.”  
“Yeah, because you’re not gonna meet him in like four hours.”  
“Still hate you.” She says on her phone. 

Derek somehow ends up holding both of the girl’s bags with presents for Stiles, while Caroline sits on the ground playing with her ipad, and Gemma leans against the wall next to him, waiting for Sephora to open. 

“Oh shit!” Gemma exclaims after a while.  
“What?” Derek asks.  
Gemma just shows him her phone, Gemma had tweeted the selfie of him and Stiles, tagging Stiles in the post: ‘When your dad meets @StilesStilinski before u.. But I’ll forgive him cause they look like boyfriends ;)’ and Stiles had retweeted the tweet, adding his own comment ‘glad I’m not the only one who likes the way we look together ;) cant wait to meet u Gem!’  
Derek pushes her, “You’re embarrassing.”  
“Oh my god, dad you’re blushing.”  
“I will take you home.” He threatens.  
“You think he’s cute don’t you?”  
“Well, yes.”  
“Oh my god!”  
“Gemma shut up.”  
“Caroline!”  
“What?”  
“Dad thinks Stiles is cute!”  
Caroline laughs, “Daddy has a crush on Stiles, Daddy has a crush on Stiles!” 

Derek leaves to go throw his empty coffee cup away. (And doesn’t come back until his cheeks have stopped flaming.) 

 

Once Derek buys the girls each a pallete so they can receive a wristband, they go to get lunch and wait until two o’clock. The Sephora and around it was uncomfortably packed and Gemma doesn’t care if she’s first or last to meet Stiles, as long as she does. They go back to get in line, well after two o’clock, but the line has thinned and it doesn’t take long for them to get to the front. 

Gemma’s shaking and Caroline’s in his arms, clinging tight and holding her present. Gemma looks like she’s a swift breeze away from crying so Derek sets Caroline down first in front of Stiles. He crouches down to her level, “Hi honey, I’m Stiles. What’s your name?”  
“I’m Caroline.”  
“Nice to meet you Caroline.”  
She holds out the bag to him and he grabs it,  
“This is for me?”  
She nods, covering her mouth and Stiles opens it. It’s a Sephora giftcard, a picture Caroline drew of Stiles holding his pallete and a letter the Caroline wrote him.  
“Oh my gosh, you’re an amazing artist! Thank you so much!”  
“You’re welcome!”  
“Should we take a picture now?”  
Caroline nods and Stiles picks her up and they pose for the camera. 

 

Derek holds Caroline off to the side while Gemma gives Stiles a big hug. She doesn’t stop hugging him for awhile and from where Derek is standing, he can see her whispering into Stiles’ ear. When she finally pulls away, her eyes look a little wet, and Stiles is fanning at his face, “Dammit! I was not supposed to cry today.” 

Gemma laughs and hands Stiles his bag and he opens it. There’s another Sephora giftcard, but also a photo album which he pulls out. He flips it open, and sees it’s all pictures of Gemma’s face, in an assortment of makeup, with labels for each picture.  
“Don’t you dare tell me-”  
“I recreated every look you’ve posted a video of. I didn’t have all the products, and it’s probably not very good-”  
“You shut up!” He grabs her and kisses her forehead, “This is fucking amazing.” He squeezes her tight, “I love it. You’re the best.”  
They pose for their picture and Derek’s just about to start walking away when a girl shouts, “Stiles is that really your boyfriend?!” 

Derek blushes and Stiles just laughs,  
“I wish.”  
He turns to Derek and says quietly, “I’m in town until tomorrow morning, we could do dinner if you wanted? A thank you for having the best daughters in the world possibly? Or being the hottest guy to ever say I actually look good in makeup? Or just to stop me before I get on my knees and grovel?”  
Derek laughs and nods,  
“I can work with that.”  
Stiles reaches over and taps his assistant, who then hands him a phone to which Derek puts his number,  
“I’ll talk to you later okay?”  
“Sure.”  
“Okay now get out of here, your face is distracting.”  
Derek snorts, eyes on Stiles’ lips,  
“You should talk.” 

 

Derek finally leaves the stage area to catch up with Caroline and Gemma who are collecting their signed posters, he can hear Gemma from here on the phone, talking to her mom,  
“He was so fucking amazing mom! And he asked Dad on a date? What if Dad marries Stiles Stilinski? Gemma Stilinski, that has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?”


End file.
